Cross Examination
by fan-nerd
Summary: Leorio convinces two teenage boys to stop beating around the bush and just make a move already, despite his urge to wring Killua's neck.


A/N: A quick little hxh fic I whipped up, after going back and watching some more of the 2011 remake. Some references to the manga are made. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Cross-Examination**_

* * *

The man yawned and slid the key into his lock absently, thinking about his exam coming up soon. Honestly, it felt like he'd been studying for this forever, and the end to all the tests was coming at last, in between his training, his friends dragging him into the tail ends of their adventures, and so on. His briefcase was a familiar weight in his hand, but he was on full alert just moments after the door opened. He stood up straight and cracked his knuckles, _nen_ surrounding his body and probing for the exact locations of his unnoticeable enemy. Honestly, the only reason he'd noticed was because of the simple shift of air around him, something he'd often been told to pay attention to, if he didn't feel like becoming inferior to his younger friends.

"Oh, sit down," The voice from one of his unseen intruders says lightly from the shadows. "Relax your wimpy _hatsu_ anyways. It's not any stronger than my _zetsu_." A lithe figure appears seemingly from the shadows, smirking at the male who's still got a fair amount of height over him.

The man does relax a bit, but not entirely. He points and begins shouting, despite the late hour. "How many _times_ do I have to tell you two not to sneak in like that?!"

"Well, you weren't home, _old man_," The white-haired teen sticks his tongue and easily dodges the fist aimed at his head. "'Sides, Gon was sleepy."

"Where is he, anyways?" Leorio admits a momentary defeat—arguing with Killua was a tiring process, and he didn't have the energy after a long day at school, where he'd had to defend his professor from a sudden assault, for some strange reason. "S'weird to see you guys apart for longer than a minute or two." The older male takes a moment to analyze the white-haired teen's appearance, as they haven't seen each other in some time. Although he and his dark-haired partner had been slow to the start, now they were growing like weeds. At this rate, Gon and Killua would show him up in the height department, on top of everything else. The thought depressed him, but not for long.

"I just said he was sleepy, didn't I?" Killua quipped, sounding snappier than usual, which was saying something. "He's in the spare bedroom. I wasn't tired yet."

"Where'd you come from, anyways?" Leorio was always amazed at how quickly they got around—then again, they were professional hunters, and some of the best in the world, despite their young age. "Not from Whale Island again, I hope."

"You guessed it," He shifted, his shorts and two shirts rustling with the effort. "Gon had something to drop off back home before we came over here." Killua's icy blue eyes always seemed to soften, just a small bit, when discussion came to his dark-haired constant companion. "And for some reason, he got all excited, even though we were just coming to see you, so he didn't sleep the whole time."

Leorio's brow ticked and he welled up, as if preparing to fight, but resisted the urge, settling on raising his fist and shaking it the younger teen, but nothing more. He knew Killua was secretly happy to see him too, but he'd never been very good at expressing such sentiment with anyone but Gon. "So, why aren't you conked out in my guest bedroom, huh? Restless?"

The white haired teen shrugged and flopped on Leorio's couch, despite the taller man's effort to sit there, and was shoved unceremoniously to one side, so that he still could. He found himself feeling very lenient this evening, despite it all; especially because Killua himself was quite the chore. He was never entirely sure why he and Gon had hit it off so well in the first place, as they were perfect foils to each other, but above all else, they had each other's back. It wasn't worth dwelling over for very long—Gon was a charming person, and once he made his mind up, things were set in stone.

"Thinking about a lot of things, I guess," Since he'd turned sixteen—a whole four years since he, Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio had met—he'd gotten even taller, and deceptively lanky, rather than filling out like his father. He was loathe to admit it, but regardless of how strong and muscular he was, he was more than sure he'd look like his mother in build, which meant he'd look like Illumi, save for his hair. To save him from that chain of brooding, he focused instead on the fact that he'd look like his grandfather. As he starts to space out, he can feel his eyelids coming to half mast, and the dark-haired young man next to him feels suddenly cold, realizing that Killua's about to go down a dark path of thoughts if he doesn't shake him from the reverie.

"Killua," He says this with a remarkable sturdiness, a testament to how hard he's been training, and how well he's known the former assassin. "Don't just harbor on it. Tell me what's going on." He's always been a snotty little overpowered brat, but he's got a dark past, and Leorio is his friend before anything else.

Killua's lost some of his murderous edge, but he still looks emotionally and physically haggard, hunched over, one of his long legs bent against his chest, and the bags beneath his eyes are dark and prominent against his pale skin. "Just wondering if I really deserve to be with him, I guess."

Leorio heaves a deep sigh, and runs a hand through his prickling goatee. "_Enough_ with that crap. You know as well as I do that Gon wants you by his side no matter what. You haven't been talking to your brother lately, have you?" The slight grimace on his face tells all, and the doctor-to-be sighs again. "I thought you were over that whole thing already."

"I'm still pretty pissed," It's been years since the war, since Killua's removed the needle from his head, since he's felt so free from his brother's control, but his anger and hatred for the longer-haired Zoldyck still forced him to keep bile from rising up in his throat. "But I'll always think about it. Sometimes, I still think about how easy it would be to just kill people again—about how simple it is, and was, and always will be—but I hear his voice saying 'no', and think about how disappointed he'd be in me. I just can't seem to help my nature, and I know that one day I'm going to kill in cold blood, and I can't say Gon won't get caught in the crossfire." He clenches his fists with claws extended, digging into his palms and drawing blood inadvertently, before Leorio's calloused palm touches his hand and he shakes his head, glasses falling down his nose with the effort.

"Hang on a second," Leorio stands and leaves his young friend there for a moment, getting his first aid kit from nearby, encourages the teenager to put his claws away, so that he can patch him up. They sit in silence while he works, and after he's finished wrapping the bandage, he wipes his forehead on his sleeve. "So, after all this time, what brings the subject up again? I know you're capable; you've clearly kept your desire to kill restrained for the past four years, so why're you so worried all of the sudden?"

He clams up for a moment, before speaking again. "My dad called too," Killua murmured, recently banded hand lying lifelessly against the couch, his other arm curled under his cheek, as he leaned against his knee. "He wanted to know if I was coming home soon."

Leorio turned quickly, as though stung. "He's not threatening you, is he?"

Killua smiles blithely, closing his eyes for a moment. "Nah. They've always wanted me to take over the family, and typically the next head of the family rises at eighteen, but there's a bit of a ceremony when they turn seventeen. Otherwise, one of my brothers will inherit the place."

"Hopefully you said no right away!" Leorio said strongly, earning a snort and a chuckle.

"Of course I did, but my dad still said he'd be waiting for me. Besides, I'm sorta worried about my younger sibling, and what'll happen to her if I'm not around."

Leorio felt like his mind was swirling—he remembered Killua having a large family, but he just couldn't seem to get his mind around who was who. "Why d'you say that?"

"Kalluto can't fight, but she poses a danger to my _aniki_, who doesn't like or want to tolerate her, for any reason." He forces himself not to undo all of Leorio's hard work. "And, y'know…it's not like I hate my family or anything. I look up to my dad and grandpa, and even Milluki-nii-san's good for something, if you can bribe it out of him, stupid pig."

Dark eyes soften and he stands up, moving to get a beer before coming back to the couch. "They've tried to kill, capture, and restrain you more than once, so I can't say I agree with your assessment, but that's not up to me. Why d'you still stick around, if you wanna go back?"

"I can't leave him," Killua says, and looks almost pained to be saying it. "I can't really explain it very well, but I can't do it. Every time I think about being apart from him for a long stretch of time, or worse yet, what would've happened if he'd died," His demeanor grows bleak and murderous again, seeping into the very floorboards. "I'd kill everyone who stood in my way of killing his murderer."

Leorio gulps a swig of alcohol down before holding up a hand, urging him to calm down so he wouldn't need to feel so on edge in his own living room. He heaves a sigh, and hopes shock will clear the bad mood from the air. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you two, do you like each other?"

The white-haired teen snorts, as if this is the stupidest question he's heard all year. "Of _course_ we like each other. You think we'd spend this much time together if we didn't?" They were all older, all having faced various trials, breakdowns, and unexpected ups and downs in life. He, Gon, and Killua often had to make sure Kurapika hadn't gone off the deep end every so often, having to save their friend from himself more often than the blonde would ever admit.

"That's not what I meant," He takes another swig of beer, feeling a bit strange that the topic has even come up. "I _mean_, do you like Gon. Like, w-weird heart fluttery stuff and all that other, y'know, girly stuff?!" Leorio starts to stammer and get caught up, and his younger friend grows red and embarrassed just the same.

"_Haah_?!" Killua stands up and raises a fist to the taller male. "W-what the hell are you on about?!"

"I was just asking a question," He steamed back, butting heads with the white-haired brat. "I mean, you two still sleep in the same bed, and you were always real close—I mean, it's not _that _weird to start thinking—" He stops when he sees the other boy freeze. "…Killua?"

The pale teen puts a hand over his mouth, blue eyes shocked and narrowed. "No way."

"You clammed up way too fast—what the hell's the matter with you?" Leorio had a feeling he was trying to run away. "What's the issue if you like Gon? It's not like it's some big secret."

"Shut up—you don't know anything!" Killua raged, tossing a glare over his shoulder before disappearing into the shadows. His voice trailed him, however. "I'm going out for a walk!"

"Fine!" Leorio yelled back, before crossing his arms across his chest and grumbling. "Ungrateful little shit." Just moments after he grumbled, as if by clockwork, a bleary-eyed Gon stumbled from out of the guest room upstairs, clad only in a dark tank top and green shorts. "Gon!" He immediately cheered up, pushing thoughts of his argument just passed to the back of his mind. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

When he moved, it was quiet padding, like a wild cat prowling around, and his _zetsu_ just seemed to be lifting itself, after all that time he'd been enshrouding himself in it while asleep. "I got hungry and I woke up just a couple minutes ago. Where'd Killua go?"

Leorio scoffs and mutters his response back, still feeling annoyed. "Out. He'll be back."

"Mm," Gon accepts this easily, knowing how temperamental both of his friends can be, even if Killua is supposed to be teasing, and Leorio tries to be patient. His hair is as spiky and dark as always, and his amber eyes are still drowsy-looking. He rustles through Leorio's food without ceremony, even though the older man nags at him from the back.

The soon-to-be medic scratches his stubble and takes another sip of his beer, before starting up a similar conversation at a different tone than the young ex-assassin. "Gon, you like Killua, right?"

"Of course," Gon beams back, cheeks stuffed with some sliced fruit he'd found in the refrigerator. "Why'd you ask me that?"

Leorio can't help but smile at that—talking to Gon is so much simpler than talking to his dark companion. In some ways, he will always see the other brunette as that tan, sunshiny little twelve year old, stronger than he looked and full of life and energy. Of course, there is sometimes that glimmer of experiences far beyond his age and maturity in the back of his brilliant eyes, but right now, with that carefree smile, he seems young again. "So, what'd you do if Killua came up and kissed you, for some reason?"

Amber eyes blinked up at him, as his cheeks hallowed out and he spoke again. "Isn't that sort of stuff for boys and girls? I guess it'd be weird." Leorio agrees, but knows Gon well enough that he must continue for the sake of their white-haired friend.

"Not necessarily. It's for people who like each other. Some girls like girls, and some boys like boys. I'm not saying I'm one of 'em, but it's not so weird, y'know."

"Mm," Gon puzzles over it for a moment, reaching in the fridge for something to drink this time. "I guess so. If you put it that way, it wouldn't be so bad."

"Killua likes you," Leorio says, finally, scratching his beard, feeling benevolent. When this night was over, he was going to demand a written letter of gratitude from the cheeky, white-haired brat. "As in, more than a friend. Wants to kiss you, likes you. But I think he won't admit it because he's afraid it'll change things between you two."

His bright, tan face gives way to a confused scowl. "Why?"

The older man shrugs, a tired smirk washing onto his face, and he yawns, his exhaustion from earlier hitting him like a freight train. "Guess you'll have to ask him yourself. 'Sides, if you ask me, I'd say you like him too, but even if you don't, he should know you well enough to know that you wouldn't just stop hanging out with him for that, now would you?" Gon shakes his head, and the man smiles back. "Thought so. Well, I'm hitting the hay. You two try not to stay up too late."

"Sweet dreams," Gon wishes him, and moves for the door. As he disappears into the bustling evening of the small city, he probes for a familiar aura, despite knowing that it will be masked, somewhere in this place.

Twenty minutes or so later, he sees the faint outline of a familiar figure, and he surprises him, coming to his side in moments. Killua doesn't even look up, even as he hears soft footsteps come to a halt in the grass of the cliffside. "Gon, huh. Let me guess—Leorio went to bed."

"It _is_ one in the morning," The dark-haired youth replied, taking a seat next to his constant companion. There's a comfortable silence passed between the two of them, looking at the blinking lights, watching cars go by and lamplights flicker. "Why didn't you tell me you liked me, Killua?" The question startles the other, paler teen. "Leorio told me."

_Stupid, smelly old man_, Killua sneers in his mind, but merely scoffs aloud. "I wasn't really finished thinking about it, even when he asked me about it. It doesn't bother you?"

Gon shakes his head. "Not really."

Killua snorts and then laughs fully, tilting his head back, and exposing his neck, a sign of trust from such a cautious young man. "I guess I should've figured. You know, most people think it's weirder to share a bed with their best friend for so long," He comments blithely.

"So? It's warm." Gon says back, as if it's the simplest thing in the world, and Killua wonders exactly why he's been deliberating over such a thing for so long, instead of just admitting that those flickering feelings might've meant something more than simple admiration for his taller, tan friend. "It's cheaper and easier to just rent a room with one bed anyways. Even if you do hog all the covers." Killua smirks at that, and cautiously reaches for the other male's hand, even though this is far from the first time they've held hands.

"What'll you do if I kiss you right now?" Killua breathes the words, face so close he can see all the varied speckles of gold, brown, and even a little bit of green in the other male's eyes, their lips just a phrase away from touching.

"Nothing, I guess. I've never been kissed anywhere but my forehead before," Gon replies with a grin, and his friend leans in to seal them together, without closing those focused, ice blue eyes. Within their kiss, he grows more fervent, and is hardly eager to pull away, but must. "Mm, that was warm too. You taste like candy."

Killua blushes, feeling embarrassed more about that than the fact that he'd just kissed his best friend. "I just had a few chocolate bars, to cool down."

"It wasn't bad," Gon says with certainty, smiling. "My heart's beating fast, but I can hear yours too. I always thought it just happened when you had trouble sleeping."

Cool eyes roll and he leans in close to the tan teenager once again. "Yeah, right—so you must think I have trouble sleeping all the time."

"But you do, don't you?" Gon said, looking so serious that Killua lost some of his lustful desire, if only for a moment. "After your dad called you the other day, you haven't slept at all."

The ex-assassin leans against Gon, bony nose poking into the warm neck of his companion. "I don't want to go home. But I don't want to be a disappointment, either." He wants the brunette to validate their coexistence, wants him to tell him that staying is fine—that they can have something good, that he trusts him. He wants Gon to reassert that even though everything would change, things would still stay the same, between them.

"I'd be sad if you left," The brunette answers truthfully, calloused, fighter's fingers tumbling through messy white locks for a moment, smiling back into his icy blues. "We've always made it through everything together, right? You've saved me more times than I can count. You're smart, and strong, and together, we're two of the top hunters in the association, right?" Killua sort of feels like crying, but knows that he won't. "Besides, if you don't want to go back home, don't. It's not worth losing your sanity over."

He laughs into taut skin, before leaning against his own elbows and bringing his face back over his friend's. "You really know what to say, don't you?"

"So they say," Gon quips back, just moments before Killua latches onto him by the lips again, this time flicking his tongue through the other boy's mouth, and reaching fingers into that spiky, modeled mess of hair. Those tough fingers reach around his backside just the same, and their breath mingles when they part, so closely intertwined. "Kissing is…nice."

"We can do more than just kissing," Killua teases, and his friend reaches up to flick his nose with a grin. "But I guess you'd like to go back to Leorio's place and finish up your nap."

"Well, I'd like if you came and got some sleep too," Gon urges, and the white-haired male sighs, giving in, pushing himself off of the brunette, and then offering him a hand up. They hurry back to their friend's place, tuck themselves in, and doze off rather quickly, settling into a familiar position.

In the morning, when Leorio comes to wake them up, he finds Killua swaddled in all the blankets, snoring away, with Gon curled around him, their hands attached. He can't help but smile a bit, proud of himself, before closing the door back, and going to finish breakfast. Killua stops fake snoring just long enough to stick his tongue out at his backside, and for the rest of the morning after breakfast is called for, he resolves to stop poking fun at Leorio for looking older than he was—well, for the first hour, anyways.

Gon, in the meantime, resolved to ask more about 'more than kissing' after they had left town.


End file.
